


Green

by ShunRenDan



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, F/M, RokuNami - Freeform, SWEET BEBS, character sketch, children getting over trauma, cute breakfast fun, dealing w/jealousy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23011645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShunRenDan/pseuds/ShunRenDan
Summary: Roxas never knew how to deal with jealousy. It always came so naturally to him — it hung over him like a guillotine from the moment of his birth. He remembered it in the big moments, mostly, in the anger he felt at being someone’s other and being anything other than Roxas for any amount of time when someone like Sora could be whatever they wanted.
Relationships: Implied Ex-RikuNami, Implied Ex-Rokushi, Naminé & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Naminé/Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Green

**Author's Note:**

> Jealousy burns, if you let it.

Roxas never knew how to deal with jealousy. It always came so naturally to him — it hung over him like a guillotine from the moment of his birth. He remembered it in the big moments, mostly, in the anger he felt at being someone’s  _ other _ and being anything other than Roxas for any amount of time when someone like Sora could be whatever they wanted.

He remembered it seeing Xion run off on her own, so determined to take fate into her own hands and deprive him of the choice he would’ve wanted. There was still some small part of him that screamed they could have made it through the ringer together if she would have trusted him.

It came to him in the little moments, too, when the little clock above the stove wouldn’t stop ticking and the night was growing long. It was strangest then, because it came in ways he never thought it would have; he was never the possessive type, and it was strange for him to feel anything other than absolute trust when it came to Naminé being out late.

It wasn’t like he didn’t trust her.

It wasn’t even like he didn’t trust Riku.

The guy was an asshole, but he wasn’t that kind of asshole. He and Naminé were just friends. Riku had someone else, she had him, and he wasn’t the type of guy to shoot himself in the foot just to shoot Roxas in the heart. Naminé, beyond that, would never have accepted that kind of brokerage.

Logically, he knew all of that.

That didn’t make the dread in his stomach any less annoying. He tried his best to ignore it throughout the prepwork for their dinner. Ignored it when she came home, let it die in his belly when they fell asleep in bed together. By then, his shirt was a memory and their blankets were too, tossed somewhere on the floor and lost in the heat of a late summer night.

Outside, frustrated cicada chirped and quirked and quicked, singing desperate for someone to hear them. An impatient neighbor three buildings down shouted for them to shut up at one point. Roxas wished he would have taken his own advice, and, frustrated himself, pulled a pillow down over his head.

Naminé rolled up against him, her arm veined over his chest and her hair a riptide of gold ink across his shoulders.

She was sound asleep, her lips parted, her blue eyes closed and her face so peaceful that he couldn’t help but stare down at her from the corner of his left eye. The rest was still covered by his pillow, all beat up from a night of tossing and turning in bed. Quietly, he snaked an arm around her, let her readjust till her head came to rest on his bicep, and watched her curl in against him like a question mark hanging on the end of a sentence.

Some part of him knew she wouldn’t have minded hearing all about the feelings that kept him up. He still didn’t want to trouble her. Instead, he just wanted to share the moment, maybe kiss her a little — and he did, gently, on the forehead — and forget them.

The beautiful thing about Naminé was that she made him want to do that.

He was still thinking about that truth in the morning when it came time to make them both breakfast, as he cracked an egg on the counter.

That was why things hadn’t worked out with Xion. He liked Xion. Xion was kind, and beautiful, and daring, and so strong sometimes that he couldn’t help but be amazed by her. She was tan and sturdy and hot, and cute sometimes in the right sort of way. Xion made him feel comfortable.

She didn’t care if he changed or not.

That was part of the problem. She was focused too much on herself and so was he and they never could have worked out in the long run. Naminé was the exact opposite, in so many more ways than he could think to describe.

She was selfless and caring, determined to keep her freedom and to give Roxas the same, carefully curated independence. She wasn’t so set in her ways, she was flexible. She was pale and frail and he loved the way that her fingers played in his and how she stroked the side of his face when he laid down on her tummy at night. She, too, was hot, and he supposed the two girls weren’t opposites in that sense.

Naminé let him make the hard choices even if he wasn’t sure he was ready for them. She told him the truth when he needed it, and she’d tell him if he had bad breath. She refused to kiss him in the morning until he brushed his teeth, and she sometimes laughed when he tripped over himself going to the bathroom at night. She trusted him so deeply that he never had to doubt.

Still, he knew she felt the same pangs. Not often, but every once in a while.

She must have looked at Xion the same way he looked at Riku.

Naminé was, sometimes, a little more jealous than she thought she was. Not quite insecure, but it was endearing to him exactly how her little pangs manifested. She was so determined to hide them that they rang out crystal clear. She would take his hand in public when another girl walked by, or ask, noncommittally, what he thought about Olette. She never once pried, never went through his phone, but he could tell she was curious.

At the end of the day, she trusted him to make the right decision. She didn’t yell at him when he looked at another girl, because she knew she was the one for him. She didn’t balk or bat an eye when he mentioned how pretty Olette was or that Hayner was starting to really look handsome. She understood that those things were just words. Those errant thoughts, just like the jealous pangs, were strays.

She was his home.

The smell of freshly cooked bacon and mega-scrambled eggs drew the girl in question out of her nap-coma. She marched into the kitchen after Roxas like a zombie from the grave, and looking messier than he’d ever seen her, wrapped her arms around his back and buried her face between his shoulders.

“Mm,” she grumbled.

“Morning.”

Naminé might have been squinting. It was hard to tell, but he could feel her nuzzling closer against his skin. Roxas couldn’t help but to smile. Just a little.

“You hungry?”

“Mm.”

That was probably a yes.

“Do you want some eggs?”

“Mm. Pancakes.”

“Sure. Take a seat. I’ll make some.”

“I’m comfortable here,” she retorted, inhaling deep and taking in the scent of a morning with the boy she loved. Roxas turned barnside red.

“How am I gonna make you pancakes if I can’t move?”

“You can move,” Naminé insisted.

Roxas rolled his eyes and proceeded to waddle, with her at his back, toward the cabinet. He took out the pancake mix, waddled back to the stove, and made his very sleepy, very cute girlfriend some pancakes while she proceeded to drift in and out of the realm of sleep right up against him.

By the time he sat her down at the kitchen table, his only regret was that he didn’t carry her back to bed instead.

The pangs in him were gone.

**Author's Note:**

> In thinking about my own jealous thoughts, I wanted a way to convey how I feel about my own jealousy through a character that probably feels the same. Jealousy is normal; it's natural. It's how you deal with it that makes it unhealthy. Love your partner and trust them to love you in return. If they love you, if you love them, you'll respect each other enough that the jealousy doesn't burn.


End file.
